Avant l'aube
by Malabar Princess
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] Lorsqu’on attend plus rien que l’arrivée de Morphée… [song fic']


**Titre :** _Avant l'aube…_

**Auteur :** Malabar Princess

**Support :** Tokio Hotel

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'on attend plus rien que l'arrivée de Morphée…

**Note 1 :** Je n'écris pas pour gagner de l'argent mais pour mon propre plaisir. Aussi, j'attends que mon travail ne soit pas recopier, ni entièrement, ni partiellement, par respect. Merci.

**Note 2 :** En fait, j'ai écris cette fic' seulement parce qu'elle illustrait une chanson que j'aime à la folie X3333 XD ( 3615 malife XD au fait : « Breathe Me », Sia ).

**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Enfin… Un peu de soleil...

_**Help, I have done it again  
**__**I have been here many times before  
**__**I hurt myself again today  
**__**And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame**_

C'est accablant. Ca bouffe. Petit à petit. Et ça peut déraper jusqu'à très loin.

Jusqu'à vouloir définitivement fermer les yeux…

_**Be my friend  
**__**Hold me, wrap me up  
**__**Unfold me  
**__**I am small  
**__**I'm needy  
**__**Warm me up  
**__**And breathe me**_

C'est un poids quotidien. On ne s'en rend compte qu'à heures ponctuelles : le matin, quand on se lève, le midi, quand on sent que toutes nos forces nous abandonnent petit à petit, et que la dernière chose à faire serait de se poser, parce qu'on perdrait définitivement pied, et le soir, tard, alors qu'on doit encore et encore, continuellement, faire quelque chose et que l'on est obligé de le faire. Et ainsi de suite, jour après jour. Ca s'accumule. Et chaque jour , tu crois que ça ne peut être pire. Et chaque lendemain, tu te demandes ce qui te fait tenir debout… Et il n'y a qu'une envie : fermer les yeux…  
Pourquoi pas définitivement ?

Ca apporte ce genre d'idées : en finir, partir loin, très loin, pour ne jamais revenir. Marcher en fait. Marcher longtemps, changer, partir, s'enfuir… Ca amène loin ça. Jusqu'à par exemple le bout du monde. Chaque bout du monde a son image dans chaque regard…

Le leur, c'est là où ils sont. Enfin.

L'herbe verte crisse sous ses doigts. Sur ses paupières le soleil frappe. Mais c'est pas grave, ça fait tellement de bien…

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines. Non, en fait, il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

L'atmosphère fraîche pique sa peau. S'il ouvre les yeux, il pourrait voir un promontoir gris, une « butte » ancestrale immense de plusieurs centaines de mètres… Ils y venaient tout petit pour faire du ski, mais ils ne se souviennent pas. Ils sont venus, ils ont marché…

Ils ne supportent plus les gens autour d'eux. Ils ont besoin de s'isoler, d'être seuls. Mais eux, ils ne sont jamais seuls. Il y en a toujours un avec l'autre. Il y en a toujours un _pour_ l'autre. En fait, ils sont un tout dans deux corps différents. Ils se complètent. Ils ne font qu'un.

_**Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
Lost myself again and I feel unsafe**_

C'est écrasant… C'est un cauchemar sans que l'on ne s'en aperçoive. Ce n'est qu'après, lorsqu'on sort de cette spirale infernale, que l'on se rend compte. Et à tes souvenirs, ce n'est qu'une impression de gris, de trouble, d'écrasement…. Et rien que de te rappeler, tu te sens lourd, détruit, fatigué…

Ca peut paraître insignifiant. C'est un mot comme un autre. Alors, serait-ce le mauvais ? fatigue, pas assez ? Epuisement alors peut-être ? C'est plus fort. C'est sûrement ça.

Mais l'épuisement n'est pas simplement physique. Il est aussi moral. Psychique. Intérieur. Le corps ne suit plus, l'esprit n'est jamais loin. Sentir son être devenir lourd, faible. Si on tient, c'est seulement parce qu'on est têtu. Borné. Et qu'en faite, on ne se rend pas compte que l'on est épuisé. Ce n'est qu'avec le recul que l'on réalise. Et après, on ne veut plus jamais retrouver cet état. On préfère mourir immédiatement. Parce que la lourdeur, l'écrasement, c'est trop.

_**Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
**__**Unfold me  
**__**I am small  
**__**I'm needy  
**__**Warm me up  
**__**And breathe me**_

Se lever le matin, au bruit du réveil, qu'à la longue on ne veut plus jamais entendre, qu'on ne supporte plus. Sortir de son lit, et sentir son corps devenir froid. Sortir, avec courage, avec tes paupières trop lourdes pour pouvoir rester ouvertes, alors que tu marches dans le noir et le silence pesant. Avoir résisté à la tentation de te retourner, te rendormir, en emmerdant le monde autour de toi, parce que tu n'as pu éteindre il y a seulement quatre heures. Mais c'est surtout, dès le matin, dès avant l'aube, devoir bouger, t'actionner, être prêt en cinq minutes… Alors, dès les premières secondes, tu es épuisé. Rien que d'y penser. Que rien n'arrive à te tirer de cette torpeur. Au fond, tu as constamment l'impression d'avoir les paupières mi-closes. Mais ce n'est pas seulement une impression. Et puis, ce silence. Qui écrase tout autant, qui va de paire avec cet état.

Au cours de la journée, tu te traînes, alors que tu as oublié, ou tout du moins tu en as l'impression, ton épuisement. Il faut constamment rester actif, sinon, tu risques de te poser. Et de voir partir ton esprit s'envoler loin. Tes yeux alors se fermeraient malgré toi. Tu voudrais te battre, lutter contre cet engourdissement qui pénètre et embrume peu à peu ton esprit. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Ca ne marche pas. Si tu veux supporter, y a pas trente-six solutions : tu consommes. Mais toi, tu te l'interdis. Plutôt crever que de toucher à cette merde. Alors, souvent, tu ne t'arrêtes pas. Parce que sinon, ton esprit s'écraserait, partirait, et tes paupières ne pourraient s'empêcher de se fermer.

On se bat contre ça toute la journée. Après avoir vu des milliers de gens dont le nom s'échappe dans les méandres du brouillard, le soir vient enfin. On espère pouvoir s'arrêter. Mais on se rend compte que malgré que le soleil se soit couché, on doit encore combattre… Pendant des heures. Et calculer petit à petit le nombre d'heures qu'il te reste pour dormir. Et celles qui te séparent encore loin des bras de Morphée. Et c'est une vraie torture.

_**Be my friend  
**__**Hold me, wrap me up  
**__**Unfold me  
**__**I am small  
**__**I'm needy  
**__**Warm me up**_

…

S'arrêter. Ils ont pété un câble. Ils sont partis. Personne ne sait où ils sont depuis une semaine. Mais ils s'en foutent. Ils ont pris leur manteau et sont partis ensemble. On ne les sépare pas.

L'herbe verte crisse sous ses doigts calleux. Sur ses paupières le soleil frappe. Et l'atmosphère fraîche pique sa peau. Il s'abandonne. Laisse aller son corps pour une fois. N'entends plus que les bruits calmes de la montagne et les faibles bruissements du corps de plus en plus lourd de son frère à côté de lui. Il est toujours écrasé au niveau de sa cage thoracique, mais il sait qu'à présent, il peut s'abandonner. Qu'il peut fermer les yeux. Sentir son âme s'échapper du corps, devenu un poids. Et ne plus rien ressentir. Poser sa tête, la sentir attirée par l'attraction de la pente, pour ne plus jamais la bouger…

« On s'oublierait… »

Aucune réponse ne vint briser le murmure du vent…

…

**And breathe me…**

_ Fino_**  
**


End file.
